500 Pairings Challenge
by GeekMom13
Summary: This is where I'll put my one shots for the 500 pairs challenge. First up: Tonks and Luna
1. 254:TonksLuna- Soulmate gifts

**I own nothing you recognize.**  
 **This is for the 500 Different Pairings Challenge!**  
 **Pair #254: Luna Lovegood, Nymphadora Tonks.**

* * *

"Mum, they're here!"

Andromeda turned around to watch her daughter dancing through the aisles, giggling at her new found talent.

She looked around, trying to find someone else compelled to do something strange, hopefully, it would be an obvious talent. Unfortunately, there was no one to be seen doing anything remotely out of place. At least there weren't many people around and she knew most of them- that would make trying to figure it out easier.

She took out a parchment and wrote down the names of all six families, thinking back on her own first meeting with her soulmate. He had discovered a talent for singing, she had found a love for painting.

That's how it went in the magical community, once you are near your soulmate for the first time, you discover your greatest talent.

Apparently, her sweet daughter, who previously couldn't walk more than ten feet without acquiring a new bruise, was a dancer. Merlin and Morgana have _quite_ the sense of humour, clearly. For now, she would usher her teenager home and find a dance studio nearby.

That night, she looked at her list and began to figure everything out. She immediately ruled out the Lupins and the Goyles, both had met Nymphadora before without effect. That left the Lovegoods, the Creeveys, the Potters and the Shacklebolts.

She smiled as she watched as her daughter danced around the living room with her father, giggling as he spun and dipped her- dancing to the beat in their heads.

She was worried for a while, Nymphadora was already 19 and hadn't yet found her soulmate.

Either that or the talent _was_ her metamorphmagus skills, which was the bigger worry. There had been thousands close enough to the hospital.

She tapped the list with her finger, it was unlikely to be any of the adults.

She started with the Shacklebolts.

Their son was about her age.

She headed out to the apparation point, ready to meet Mrs Shacklebolt for tea. Within an hour, Ted looked up to see exactly _why_ his tree was on fire. Andy was stalking back to the house, looking rather upset. Apparently, tea didn't go so well.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

"It's _not_ Kingsley, luckily. I can't imagine you being part of _that family_."

Ted just raised an eyebrow. They'd never had a problem with Carolynn before.

"They had the nerve to _laugh_ in my face when I told them her talent!"

Nymphadora started laughing, "Mum, come on, it is funny. I _still_ can't walk without hurting myself."

She glared at her daughter, "They suggested it was a _lie_."

"Oh. Well. Then, now I can see why you would be upset love."

"Who else could it have been Mum?"

"Well, the other four were rather young. The Creevey boys, the Potter's boy and the Lovegood girl."

"It's probably Luna then Mum."

"Why?"

"Why do you think darling?" came from Ted.

"Oh, OH. oh... Okay then. Well, that would have saved some time to know."

Ted added under his breath _and saved a tree_. Her glare to him showed that he wasn't as quiet as he thought. He just shrugged and went back to his paper.

They arranged a family meal for both families the next week.

* * *

"Hullo, Tonks family!" The chipper eleven-year old said, gently waving.

Andromeda looked at the blonde girl and her father... who showed up to the meal barefoot.

This would be an interesting meal.

The girls headed out to the patio while the adults looked on.

"So what talent did you get? I can dance!"

Luna smiled at the older girl, "I am able to sing now. Maybe you can dance with Father while I sing for you!"

The parents smiled- Nymphadora was twirling and swaying in the grass and they could barely hear the melody Luna was singing.

It would be a while before they would be anything more than friends, but sometimes that's what a pair needs most.

Magic seemed to know what it was doing, especially with these girls.

The families had agreed that during the school breaks they would get together for weekly meals.

"Did you find any new creatures, Luna?"

"No, but I think I'm going to soon. I think the Nargles are getting a bit lazy with all the mistletoe up. I'll just have to watch when it all disappears... I'm sure to find one then!"

.oOo.

"How is Auror training going Tonks?"

"As long as I pretend the duels are dances I can't be beaten! Moody gets into a snit every time, it's bloody fantastic!"

"Nymphadora, language."

"Mum you know I hate being called that!"

"I named you, I get to use the name I chose."

Luna laughed behind her hand and Tonks' hair turned bright red.

.oOo.

"I heard there's a Yule ball, are you taking anyone?"

"No. Most people think I'm too strange. But I'm okay with that."

Tonks smiled at her best friend.

.oOo.

"I can't believe you! WHAT THE BLOODY HEEL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Tonks-"

"NO! YOU'RE A FOURTH YEAR LUNA! You could have been _killed_."

"But I wasn't."

"BECAUSE I KNOCKED THE DEATH EATER AWAY FROM YOU!"

Luna just hummed and plucked at the air around Tonks' head.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to shoo the wrackspurts. Your brain should feel less fuzzy when I'm done."

Tonks mumbled something about stupid soulmates, but let Luna tend to her wrackspurts.

.oOo.

"Well I think now that Luna is out of school we need to have some conversations."

"No, Mum. _Please_ no."

"Oh hush now. We need to talk about courting."

"Oh, okay."

"And what follows."

"Muuuuuum"

.oOo.

Tonks landed outside the apparation point at the Lovegood house, holding a handful of flowers that her mother had made a face at. She looked down at her dress and hoped it was nice enough.

She slowly walked to the door and knocked.

"Welcome young lady, I assume you're here to see Luna?"

"No sir, I was... Well... these are for your home."

He looked over the bouquet and slowly smiled... a house blessing gift to start courtship was a rarely used method.

"Um, the Aloe is for-"

"I'm aware of the meanings Miss Tonks. I thank you for all the thoughts. This is a beautifully meant bouquet."

"So, I'm, um... I'm here to..." She took a deep breath and looked down at her boots. She could only think about how they weren't right for this.

"It's okay. I accepted this the first time I heard her singing. Her Mother used to sing too. The house was so quiet until you helped her find her voice. She's waiting upstairs for you to go ask her out."

Xenophilius smiled as the Auror tripped her way up the stairs. He couldn't help the chuckle at the girl who would soon be his second daughter.


	2. 499: BartyCharity - Memories

**I own nothing you recognize.**  
 **This is for the 500 Different Pairings Challenge!**  
 **Pair #499: Charity Burbage/Barty Crouch Jr.**

 **This scene starts right after Regulus and Barty graduate. (I.E. right before Reg and the death by infiri)**

* * *

Barty threw the empty firewhiskey bottle, watching it shatter to pieces.

"Barty, what troubles you?"

"Charity fucking Burbage."

"Again? Mate... you two have broken up at least three times a year."

"Shut up Black."

"Oh, back to Black now... Someone's in a snit."

"Fuck off."

"No. We'll drink, you'll explain why you destroyed the bottle and then you'll go and apologise."

"Why do you assume I need to apologise?"

Regulus raised his eyebrow and poured two shots.

"We were talking about that electricity stuff. She's so bloody _obsessed_ with muggle shit."

"She always has been. Do you remember the time she went into her self-debate on ghosts and souls?"

Barty snorted and held out his glass.

Regulus filled it, knowing he'd end up bringing him back to Charity, crying his sorries. Best not to get too drunk tonight.

Merlin, was one quiet weekend too much to ask for?

"-and then I said _well I don't see why it even matters, you're going to be staying home with kids anyway._ "

"I found why you need to apologize."

"But-"

"Mate, you _know_ that she'll end up a teacher. Everyone knows that."

"Yeah. But, why doesn't she _know_ that I was just putting my foot in my mouth?"

It was another six shots of firewhiskey before Regulus had him calmed down enough to force him through an apology.

Quite frankly, he didn't get any of it. The sheer amount of times they dumped each other... He shook his head and guided Barty to the apparation point.

When they landed, Regulus yelled out "CHARITY! I have a stray here for you."

There was no response. Regulus set Barty on the stoop and went to knock on the door.

Then he heard it.

Oh, he knew that sound.

Barty never remembered silencing charms.

 _All_ the Slytherin boys knew that sound.

And if Barty was out here- and that was most _definitely_ Charity inside chanting what sounded like the name Charles...

Fuck.

He needed to get Barty out of here.

But it was suddenly too late. She screamed. Barty ran inside, wand out.

 _Fuck_.

"BARTY NO!"

He was trying to catch up before Barty could hit the bedroom.

He failed.

Miserably.

And judging by the man laughing at the _stupid bloody twig,_ he couldn't just knock Barty out with a spell. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Charity, brilliant timing there."

"I told him I never wanted to see him again!"

The man was trying to figure out if he should stay or leave.

She tossed him cigarettes and flicked her hand towards the door.

Leaving it was.

"How could you?"

"Really? After everything you said?"

Regulus tossed a silencing charm at his very, very drunk friend. "Just, fuck... I don't know Charity. I'm missing something. Want to explain why when we followed the normal timeline there was a damn muggle in your bed?"

"It was too much Reg. I mean, I accept that you and muggles don't mix."

He snorted.

"But I can't date someone who constantly puts down my _job_."

"Your... Job?"

She nodded, "I'm the new muggle studies teacher Reg."

He let out a string of French, and from the few words she could understand she was glad she wasn't fluent.

"Reg, can you?" She asked motioning towards the door.

He suddenly realized she was still in just a sheet.

He dragged Barty back outside and lifted the spell.

"I can't believe it."

"I know mate."

"I want to meet him."

"Barty-"

"No. You keep putting it off."

"I just."

"I know, you're not sure yourself. But if I'm with you-"

"It would be better."

"Exactly."

"Fine. Let's go get you ready to meet you to my Lord."

* * *

It only took two weeks for Barty to earn his dark mark.

"Now remember, it's not just physical pain Barty. You need to stay strong through the mental pain too. You're going to see so many things that hurt you."

"What did you see?"

"Sirius leaving."

"But-"

"I know. But even knowing I was safe... Watching my brother walk away..."

"Yeah."

They were both silent for a few minutes, waiting to be summoned.

"You'll probably see Charity cheating."

"Doubtful. _That_ memory is far too blurry."

He was right. It wasn't her _cheating_ that he saw.

It was the nights they spent smiling up at the stars.

It was that first kiss. They had no idea what they were doing.

The time he tried to be suave and ended up pulling out some of her hair.

Waking up next to her.

Walking with her to classes.

Dinners.

The smile she'd give right before she ducked her head when he flirted.

Movies.

The flowers he bought when he asked her out.

Light touches.

Her chanting his name as she fell apart.

The sight she made sweeping into the Malfoy Ball on his arm.

Presenting her to his Dad.

Picking out the ring for her.

Then a booming voice cut through the memories.

"BROTHERS AND SISTERS, WELCOME OUR NEWEST BROTHER... BARTEMUS CROUCH JUNIOR... Daddy would be so pleased."

Regulus waved him over as everyone laughed about _stealing one from the light._


	3. 500: DracoSusan - Undercover Boss

**I own nothing you recognize.**  
 **This is for the 500 Different Pairings Challenge!**  
 **Pair #500: Draco Malfoy/Susan Bones**

* * *

Draco Malfoy _hated_ this week. He dreaded it every year.

His father would show up, a giant bottle of polyjuice in his hands and send him off for a week to _get to know the little people_.

Fucking Granger- well, Granger- _Nott_ now. She just had to introduce all the purebloods to _television_. Not just any show, no... she couldn't have got them hooked on football... instead, she picked Undercover Boss. But of course, Lucius was too proud to do it himself. _I would be noticed if I went missing_ he had said.

Looking in his glass at the thick silvery goop he shuddered. Even with the apothecary's improvements in taste, the texture was vile.

One last glance at his watch told him it was time, he needed to drink a bit and report to the Hogsmeade location. The owl post to the school had been digging into the profits too much so they waited for an open storefront and snatched it up. There was some Hufflepuff working there now.

He watched in the mirror as his face bubbled, and he was _definitely_ sporting the face of Hermione's cousin. _Great_. Next time, he was getting his _own_ hair from the potion, he much preferred staying blonde.

Ten minutes later, Gregory Chinkham was knocking on the door of the shop, right on time for his appointment.

"Hi! You must be Gregory!"

"I am." _well, that voice was interesting._

"Which paper was it again? Mister Malfoy mentioned it but I never wrote that bit down. Only what I needed to have you do. I have the list right back here. I was told you're proficient enough to handle ingredients- but I will need to check that for myself. I can't have an accident damaging all our stock or Merlin forbid the neighbour's store! Can you imagine that?"

Draco just blinked a few times. During her ramble, she managed to insult him, impress him, entertain him and completely confuse him.

She was looking at him, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Um, Potioneers Pride and I understand. Safety first!"

She smiled. It lit up her entire face. Well, that explains why this shop was such a success.

She gathered jars into her arms and set them on the table in the back room, careful to hide the labels.

"I just need you to identify these and tell me which should not be packaged together."

They went through the first few groups fairly quickly. New moon products and mid day products should be packaged separately so that the mid day ones had enough light to stay potent and the moon ones would be kept in a light blocking wrapping. As if the jars painted black didn't give that away.

But the fifth set. That intrigued him. There were no obvious problems, and the look in her eyes definitely showed that she was aware of just how challenging this set was. He ran through the basic precautions- light sensitivity, negative interactions, the scents... That was it- is the powdered ashwinder eggs mixed with the sliced rose thorns, the base of amortentia was there, the strong aphrodisiac.

"Those two, the combined scents can cause a _reaction_ that Headmistress McGonagall would not appreciate."

She giggled, "Good, I think you'll be fine. Some of the recent graduates I have in here either didn't catch it or-"

"Or they thought it would be funny?"

She nodded.

The first few days went quickly. He found himself making up questions just to talk to her.

It was rather pathetic if he was honest.

He knew that once she found out, he'd be done for.

No one wants to date the boss' son.

So for now, he'd soak up all the time he could.

By the fifth day, he couldn't tell if she was flirting or just being nice. Hufflepuffs were so bloody hard to read. She smiled more often and brushed against his hands.

By the sixth day, he could tell she was flirting. No one could have missed the way she twisted her words, edging past playful almost into the territory of innuendos.

On the seventh day, she dropped her floo address in his hand and wrapped his fingers around it. She smiled and locked up the shop walking away.

He looked at the parchment, he couldn't unseal it. If he did he would call.

And if he called as Draco and explained it, she would reject him.

Better to leave his dignity in tact.

* * *

"So this year we're adding that meeting at the end. We have the ability this year, Blaise perfected that short acting Polyjuice. I've gotten another hair from Theo's wife."

Draco panicked. She would know now.

Would she figure out that the last month he carried around the still sealed address?

Would it be obvious how often he thought of her?

Sometimes he really hated his father.

But here he was, standing on a little platform listening to his father natter on about the _wonderful initiative_ and the _brilliant plan_ he came up with.

Then he looked at Draco and nodded.

There was the signal.

This was it.

No more pretending that if he unfolded that paper and stuck his face in the fire she would be happy.

She was in the front row, watching him down the shot of sludge.

He couldn't look away as he became Gregory Chinkham for a single, painful minute.

She doesn't disappoint. Hufflepuffs were never good at hiding their emotions. Shame, anger, fear.

Draco looks away as he transforms back. He can't stand to think of seeing the disgust that was sure to follow.

Father is now explaining the new policies based on _Miss Bones_ excellent practices. It's almost an hour before the man has had enough of hearing himself talk.

Draco just sits in his seat, watching Lucius bid everyone farewell, patting the board on the back and laughing as he exits.

And there she is, nerves apparent on her face.

One last look at the floor had him standing and walking over to her, digging in his pocket for the parchment.

He took her hand, trying to ignore the flinch. But _fuck_ it hurt.

"Here... I never looked," he placed the sealed parchment in her hand, "I just... I couldn't after lying to you."

he let her hand drop and turned to walk away.

Her hand stopped him.

"What was the lie?"

He let out a sound that could have been a laugh- if it hadn't hurt so much. "You know damn well Susan."

"No. Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Shut me out. Did I get to know you that week?"

"You-"

"Answer me. The name and face were different, but was it your personality?"

"Yeah."

"Then you didn't lie." She pulled his hand towards her and placed the parchment back in it, "I don't give this to just anyone and I spent the month wondering why I never heard from you."

"You, what?"

"Use it this time."

She dropped his hand and walked away, not seeing the smile on his face. He definitely would use it.


	4. 1: JamesLily - Mile High Club

**I own nothing you recognize.**  
 **This is for the 500 Different Pairings Challenge!**  
 **Pair #1: James and Lily.  
James tries muggle things.  
**(Thanks to the Writers Nook gals for the ideas)

* * *

"Hey, Prongs, what's that?" Sirius asked, pointing out the little black ink peeking out from the edge of his shirt.

James only response was a smile.

"Oh come on Prongs, I told you all about my tattoos!"

"I know you did, even when I asked you not to."

"Well, they're interesting stories!" Sirius huffed out before sitting on the couch next to Remus who was doing his best to ignore the conversation.

"Drop it Pads."

"I'll find out eventually!"

The snort from Remus had Sirius stomping away.

"You know he'll find a way to see it."

"Well, yeah."

"But?"

"I don't think he'll recognize it. Much less figure out what it means."

Remus tilted his head, taking in the little ink he can see. Two angles that looked like they might meet if the shirt moved over and revealed a little more. Before he was able to see if that was true, the front door opened and Lily skipped in with bags of groceries. James got off the sofa and wrapped his arms around her waist, barely lifting her skirt- just enough to reveal a small bit of ink on her thigh.

He was able to see the full tattoo once she kissed James.

An aeroplane.

Oh, no. Sirius can _never_ find out.

"What was that Moony?"

 _Crap_ , he had said that out loud... "The- the... aeroplane?"

"JAMES! You _promised_ not to show them! I knew I should have made you get it somewhere else!"

"I didn't Lils."

"He didn't."

"You're just saying that so he doesn't sleep on your couch this week."

"Well, there's that too... but-" and Remus just vaguely motioned for her thigh.

She squeaked when she realized her saw _her_ tattoo.

"Lily-flower! I knew I should have made you get it on your hip!"

She groaned as they heard Sirius come back downstairs.

"Evans! Tell your no good boy toy that he needs to play show and tell with his new tattoo!"

"No, and I've been Potter for nearly a year Black."

"Liiiiiiiiiiily"

"Go before I hex you!"

Sirius tried one last pout before bolting when Lily grabbed her wand.

James turned to Remus, "You didn't tell him?"

"No."

"Why?"

Remus cocked an eyebrow, "I'd rather not end up tattooed James."

Lily snorted, "You'd have to get him onto a plane first Rems."

"And the idea of the mile high club wouldn't convince him?"

Lily blushed.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. So help me, if either of you tell him, I'll hex you."

James started to laugh, "But Moony, he'll-"

"You know I hate the idea of flying and we've been saving up."

Lily joined in on James' laughter as Remus continued to mumble about horrible influences as he left their house.

"You know he'll eventually figure it out."

"I know James, but for now it's a fun little secret."

* * *

Lily looked at the box in her hands, "You realize that Remus is going to kill you, right James?"

"Us, it's a gift from the both of us."

"No, no it isn't. _My_ part of the gift was the honeymoon. _You_ are planting the rest of the idea in his head."

James laughed, "Fine, fine. Let's get on with the rest of this ridiculous plan"

"It's not ridiculous."

"You want to paint a pumpkin Lily."

"It's cute! Petunia did it for her son."

"Petunia is _not_ a good way to convince me. We need to find another way."

"But James-"

"We could charm children's toys to dance around!"

"No."

"Or we could levitate a banner!"

"We could serve all baby foods."

James cringed, "We could charm confetti poppers to cry like a baby when popped."

"We could make labels for wine bottles."

"We could charm aeroplanes to fly around with tiny little banners and they all have to be caught before they reveal the message... you know since it _was_ where-"

"JAMES! No. absolutely not. I will _not_ deal with those jokes from your friends forever. Just no."

"Okay, right, um. How about we make a spell that makes it so every animal reference is changed to the word baby?"

She snorted, "Between the four of you every sentence has three references. I think I'd get rather sick of the word."

"Fine, then you come up with something!"

"I'm trying, I just... I wanted to do it the muggle way! Everything is always in your world. That's what started this all! I just wanted you to learn about _my world_."

James hugged her, kissing her temple, "Well, first all this is all your world, wizarding and muggle... But I think we could make a tiny stocking for the mantle."

"That would put off our announcement a bit."

"Do you _really_ want to deal with Sirius for the first bit anyways?"

"Now that you mention it... maybe we can announce when he's born."

"He?"

"Just a feeling I have."

* * *

The first thing Remus noticed walking into the house was the small little sock placed in between the Potter's stockings. His eyes went wide and then darted to her stomach, she nodded and put a finger to her lips. Sirius and Peter were too busy talking about Sirius' motorcycle to notice the small stocking on the mantle. Soon they all moved to the sitting room for their first gift, their tradition since they were in their first year. One gift before they ate breakfast- then the rest of them after.

"Okay Sirius, get the presents with the stars."

"Why me?"

"You're the best at fetch."

He narrowed his eyes, "You're lucky I like you, Lily."

Once everyone had their present in hand, Lily motioned for everyone to open it.

Peter had been given a pocket watch with a rat, wolf, dog and stag on the inner surface.

James got a new holster for his wand to help with Auror training.

Lily had opened up a box with a full set of Gryffindor wear for the little baby.

Sirius was currently looking at a strange photo and Remus was glaring at James.

"Is... is this your _shoulder_ Prongs? I... why?"

"Well, you wanted to know what my tattoo was... so... Happy Christmas mate."

He stared at the photo again while Remus looked up at the ceiling swearing under his breath... though not quite quietly enough.

"Remus..."

He grumbled.

"Remus, what do we say?"

"I'm a werewolf, not a swear-wolf."

They all laughed at the old joke that had followed Remus around since third year when Lily caught him swearing about dropping his quill.

"Pads, that's an aeroplane."

"Okay. And..."

Remus looked at him then tossed the gift he received onto his lap.

"Now I'm _really_ confused."

Lily chuckled and Peter looked between her and James.

"Wait... Did you..."

"Yup! It was AMAZING."

"JAMES!"

"Well, it was... plus..." he motioned at the gift she was still kind of hiding in her lap.

"Yeah, yeah. So... There's this muggle tradition I talked James into."

Sirius laughed, "Oh mate, I thought you gave up trying muggle things when she brought you on a roller coaster."

"You mean metal death trap."

She smacked his arm, "At least you're belted in on that... on brooms you have _nothing_ to keep you safe!"

"ANYWAY. As I was saying. She brought me to yet _another_ metal death trap. But this time I was promised a distraction while possibly dying."

She rolled her eyes, "It's called the mile high club James."

"I know that. So, when we were up in the aeroplane, she brought me to the loo and well, brought me off."

"Wait... you mean you shagged in the air?"

"Yes."

"And these-" he held up the tickets they gave Remus "are so I can do the same thing?"

Remus had resumed glaring at James.

"Precisely."

"And the tattoos?"

"Memories. Wonderful, wonderful memories."

Remus snorted.

"Though, we didn't know we'd have a _different_ sort of reminder as well."

Sirius cocked his head to the side as Peter started to ask, "Wait, are you-"

He looked around and spotted the little sock on the mantle, "You are!"

Sirius got a huge grin at that, finally catching on when the mini scarf slid from Lily's lap.

"So... Mister and Misses Potter, I guess we all know whether you two were very very nice or very _very_ naughty this year!"

Lily groaned as the Marauders all burst into laughter.


End file.
